Fullmetal in oz
by horserider117
Summary: suddenly Ed finds himself in a very well known story. read and reveiw! first FMA fic XD


"Brother, the movie is starting!" Al shouted excitedly from the couch.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" replied Ed for the millionth time.

"'The Wizard of Oz' was our favorite movie when we were little! We have to watch it, brother!" said Al. The two were at central where they were spending the night and Riza had lent them some movies.

"OK!" sighed Ed before plopping down next to Al with some popcorn. Al had been right, as children, the Elric brothers would always sit down and watch movies with their mom and 'the wizard of oz' was their favorite. They had watched the movie for awhile when suddenly Ed felt his eyes start to droop. The storm had started on the screen and soon Ed found the spinning motion on the screen relaxing. His eyes drooped more and more till they finally closed.

"GAH!" Ed suddenly jumped up to find himself tangled in some dusty bed sheets. 'I must have fallen to sleep and Al put me in bed' he thought as he tried to untangle himself. But when he stuck his head out of the sheets he found himself in a completely different house.

"BARK! BARK!" ED turned around and saw that he wasn't the only thing in here. Black Hayate, Riza's dog, was sitting in the corner wagging his tail.

"Where are we?" he muttered to himself, "come on Hayate, let's see if we can figure it out."

Ed lead the dog to the door and he grabbed the handle. Letting out a quick sigh he opening the door.

"Hayate, I don't think we're in Central anymore." The first thing that caught Ed's eye was all the colors. Oranges, blues, pinks, greens, and more. The dog barked happily and wagged his tail in excitement. The next thing he noticed was a yellow path that seemed to weave around everywhere and a red path next to it.

A quiet giggle interrupted his thoughts. Ed looked around but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Just over sized flowers. Then out of no where a pink bubble appeared.

"Go away!" he shouted while frantically trying to blow it away. I mean, how many times do you see random pink bubbles that are so big a person could fit in them.

"Wait a sec…." there was a person in there! The bubble popped in a shower of pink spray and there stood a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a puffy pink dress but for some reason was holding a wrench.

"Hello," she said, "I am Winry. The good witch. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Um, Winry…what are you doing?" Ed asked awkwardly.

"I asked, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Winry said ignoring him.

"I'm an alchemist!" he said annoyed.

"Are you a good alchemist or a bad alchemist?"

"REALLY?" he shouted, "I'M A GOOD WHATEVER, SO ENOUGH WITH THE GOOD OR BAD THING!"

"Well I would first of all like to thank you for killing Lust, the wicked witch of the east," she said pointing to a set of feet with red sparkling shoes from under the house, "and second, you are a boy right? Cause you're wearing a dress."

"WHAT!" Ed looked down and saw that he was wearing a bright blue dress with a white apron. A deep blush settled into his face and Winry started laughing. Suddenly she flicked the wrench in her wrist like a wand and his clothes poofed back to normal.

"You still have to wear the shoes," she said. Ed simply grumbled and pulled the shoes off the dead Lust's feet and slipped them on.

Suddenly more soft giggles ran though the air. "What is that?" asked Ed.

"Those are the Ishbalins." she said (XD there was no one else for me to use.)

Suddenly a bunch of short people walked out of the flowers. Each had tan skin and a pair of red eyes.

"The Ishbalins are happy since you have freed them of Lust." the sea of short people suddenly smiled up at Ed.

"Um…..great…can I go back to central now?" he asked and Hayate barked in agreement.

"Well to do that you would need to see the wizard." Winry explained.

"The Wizard of Oz!" chorused the Ishbalins.

"How do I get there?"

"Follow the yellow brick road." chorused the Ishbalins.

"Yellow brick road?"

"The yellow path." Winry pointed out. "Just don't take the red one." Then suddenly the pink bubble materialized and Winry floated off.

"Erm, ok." Ed hesitantly took the first step and all of the Ishbalins squealed in excitement.

"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!" they chanted like it was a religion.

"I'm going!" snapped Ed, "come on Hayate." Then he and the dog headed down the path. The Ishbalins followed squeaking in excitement till they were at the border of the town then yelled "good luck" excitedly before turning back.

After about half an hour of walking Ed exclaimed, "gah, I REALLY have to go to the bathroom." He quickly started peering around for some sort of 'magical' port-a-potty, but found none.

Hayate gave him a look that could only mean, 'are you really stupid enough to look for a bathroom in the middle of no where?'

"Don't give me that look! It looks like we are at a farm so there could be a barn or something!"

"There is a barn up ahead that way!" Ed's eyes widened as he slowly turned back to Hayate.

"Did you just talk?" he asked in shock.

"He didn't but I did!" Ed turned his head towards the voice and saw a scarecrow pointing the way.

"Um, Havoc?" Ed said in bewilderment.

"How did you know my name!"

"Never mind, but why are you nailed onto a stick?"

"I really don't know…..can you help me down from here?" asked Havoc.

"And why should I?" questioned Ed.

"I can help you find a bathroom."

"DEAL!" Ed shouted before running up to Havoc a pulling out the nail that kept him up there. Havoc suddenly fell off the pole but quickly jumped up.

After Ed went to the bathroom at a small barn, Havoc lead him to the scarecrow asked him, "so where are you headed?"

"I'm going to go see some wizard guy who is going to hopefully get me back to Central."

"A wizard! Do you think he could give me-!" started Havoc.

"Let me guess, brains?" smirked Ed.

"No way! Brains are for zombies! I want good looks so I can get a girlfriend!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

"YES!" cheered Havoc.

The three quickly started walking down the path again.

Some time later Ed felt hunger hit him. "Is there any food?" he asked.

"You can eat some apples from these apple trees," stated Havoc.

"Good idea!" Ed said before running up to one of the apple trees and picking an apple. Suddenly something grabbed the apple from his hand and slapped him in the face.

"HEY! WHO DID THAT!" Ed yelled.

"You would hit someone to if they ripped something off you, shrimp," retorted a tree.

"WHO YOU CALLING- wait did you just talk?"

"Come on Ed, maybe we should find a another tree," said Havoc, obviously scared of the idea of a talking tree.

"YEAH!" shouted the tree before throwing apples at the two. Ed and Havoc quickly ran out of the line of fire when suddenly Ed realized they were missing someone.

"Where is Hayate?" he asked when suddenly they heard barking. The pair ran towards the barking and found the dog sitting by a tin man.

"AL!" Ed shouted running over to his brother. For some reason Al didn't move.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," said Al, "it started raining and it was all down hill from there."

Hayate barked and Ed looked down to see that the dog had a oil can in his mouth.

"Good boy, Hayate!" he said before grabbing the can and squirting oil onto Al's joints.

"Thanks, brother!" said Al as he started to move.

"What are you doing with an ax?" asked Havoc picking up the silver ax.

"I wanted to chop down that mean tree over there." Al stated simply.

"I never though YOU would turn to violence over something like a mean tree," said Ed.

"It's a tree not a kitten!" Al retorted.

"Whatever!"

"So where are you headed?" Al asked.

"To see if some wizard guy can bring us back home and make Havoc good looking."

"Brother! Do you think he can get me back my body!" gasped Al.

"Wow, I never thought about that…..let's go, there is nothing to lose."

"I'm going to be a real boy!" Al yelled excitedly following his brother down the path, but soon they arrived at the entrance to a huge dark forest.

"We better be careful," said Havoc, "I heard chimeras made of lions, tigers, and bears live in here."

"Lions, tigers, and bears!" exclaimed Al.

"Oh my…." said Ed, "well we have to get to the wizard so let's go."

They started walking but it wasn't very long till they heard a muffled rustle. Hayate started to bark and Ed knew something was up. Suddenly, a man dressed as a lion popped out of the bushes growling.

"Fuery? Why are you dressed as a lion?" asked Ed on the verge of laughter.

"Fuery isn't here anymore…." the lion laughed darkly.

"Seriously, give it up," sighed Ed

"sorry." Fuery said quickly.

"Why were you doing that?" asked Al.

"I want to try to be more scary and intimidating," sighed Fuery.

"No one would be able to find YOU scary," laughed Havoc.

"Well I wish they would," exclaimed the lion.

"Maybe you could get your wish! We are going to go see the wizard; you can come to and see what he could do!" said Al struck by the idea.

"Really!" asked Fuery happily.

"Sure, the more the merrier," said Ed. Then the group continued down the path.

The walked for about an hour when suddenly a sparkling green castle appeared. They all started running towards it in an excited mad dash until they came to a huge door. Ed quickly rang the bell and a girl popped her head out and looked at the odd group. She had brown hair with pink bangs.

"Rose?" exclaimed Ed.

"How may I help you?" she exclaimed.

"We want to see the wizard." they chorused.

"The wizard! No one can see the great Oz!" she said.

"Well we have to see the wizard!" said Al.

"Winry told us to," said Ed.

"Prove it!"

Ed grumbled and pointed to the sparkling red slippers on his feet.

"oh…she did….why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Rose said before opening the door.

Millions of people in green were walking around going about their business in the castle. The first thing that caught their eye was a giant white dog pulling a carriage and a little girl was driving it.

"Nina? Alexander?" Ed muttered to himself.

"What is that?" said Fuery pointing the dog.

"That is the dog of a different color," said Nina.

"A different color?" Ed looked away from the dog to Nina for a second and when he looked back the once red dog was blue. "oh."

The group hopped abroad the carriage and the carriage brought them down a few halls until they were in front of a giant green door. It was even bigger than the one that lead into the castle.

Everyone exited of the carriage and Nina smiled and said, "go inside those doors, the wizard is waiting for you in there."

Ed nodded and the carriage took off. It took the combined strength of all of them to open the door before they could walk inside. The hall was long and dark as they started walking through it. Sometimes there would be a window or two. Finally, they made it to the end.

"Um, Mr. wizard?" muttered Al. Suddenly in a puff of smoke a giant head appeared.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!" at the sound of the booming voice Hayate started to cower, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Um, I'm Edward Elric." said Ed stepped forward.

"I'm Havoc." Said the scarecrow before stepping next to Ed.

"And I'm Alfonse, Elric." Al said taking place on the other side of his brother.

"I'm Fuery." said the lion standing next to Al.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?" said the head.

"I want to go back to my home," stated Ed.

"I want to have good looks so I can get a girl," said Havoc

"I want my body back and go home along with Ed," Al explained.

"And I want to be more intimidating," sighed Fuery.

"THE MAGNIFICENT OZ PLANS TO GRANT YOUR WISHES!" he said.

"Really!" Al exclaimed.

"BUT FIRST YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY BY PERFORMING A VERY SMALL TASK!" boomed the head.

"Small task? I knew there must be a catch." said Ed.

"BRING ME SOMETHING FROM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" at this Ed's companions gasped.

"but to do that we would have to kill the witch!" Havoc exclaimed.

"JUST DO IT!" and with that the head disappeared. Taking that as a 'goodbye' the group turned around and started to head back down the hall.

"What's so scary about this witch person?" asked Ed.

"The witch is evil!" said Fuery. "The witch causes mass destruction and doesn't care about anyone!"

"Well, if you want to get our wishes we will have to beat them," Ed stated simply. Once out of the castle, the group headed in the direction of where the Wicked Witch of the West lives.

When they arrived at the witch's house, they discovered it was more of a castle and it was surrounded by guards. It wasn't like the wizard's castle; this one was dark and creepy with weird noises echoing around.

"You guys take care of the guards I'll find the witch," Ed said. The others nodded and went off to do their tasks while Ed slipped into the door and started looking for the witch.

The castle was creepy but Ed didn't pay much attention as he ran through the halls. He made sure to listen for any sounds of life that may lead him to the witch. It wasn't until he found himself at the end of the hallway that he found himself in front of a huge door. And that could only be the witches room. So he quickly opened the door and saw a sight he will never forget.

"We will NEVER speak of this again!" stated Mustang. He was in a long black witch dress and wearing a pointy hat, this meant one thing…..

"You're the wicked witch!" Ed cracked up laughing, "AND you're in a dress!"

"You were in a dress too!" Roy said. Ed immediately feel silent.

"If you don't tell I won't!" Ed said.

"Deal!" Mustang exclaimed.

Suddenly a thought hit Ed like a ton of bricks. He was sent to kill the wicked witch and that means…..

Ed's face burst into a evil smile.

"What the-" but mustang was cut off when Ed suddenly shot forward and attacked. He hit him strait in the face and Mustang almost fell back.

"What the hell was that for!" demanded Roy.

"Putting me through hell!" Ed laughed insanely.

Ed started mustering up all his memory of 'the wizard of oz'. it had been years since he watched the full movie and he forgot how Dorothy killed the witch. Ed knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Mustang without knowing how.

"This should be quick enough." Roy smirked.

"In your dreams!" Ed shouted before he knew it they were chasing each other around throwing kicks, punches, and alchemy. Suddenly Mustang landed a blow that sent Ed flying out the window.

"I'll make sure this doesn't hurt….much." smirked Roy.

Suddenly Ed saw a well full of water…..

"To bad that I remembered how to kill you!" Ed shouted while pinning Mustang to the edge of the well.

"T-This is madness!" Mustang yelled.

"Madness? THIS! IS! FULLMETAL!" Ed shouted before kicking Roy down the well.

"NOOOOOO MY FLAME IS GOING OUT!" he heard Mustang scream.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I'M FREE!" screamed Ed while grabbing

Mustang's witch hat that had fallen off. Cheerfully he started skipping off to find Al, Havoc, Fuery, and Hayate. He found them standing next to a pile of knocked out guards.

"Brother, why are you skipping?" Al asked bewildered.

Ed just simply skipped down the path back to the Emerald City while humming 'it's the best day ever' from sponge bob.

"I think he went crazy." Fuery whispered to the others as they all followed Ed back to the Wizard.

By the time they were back walking down that creepy hallway Ed had calmed down and settled with a simple smile. In his hand he held the witch hat that he is going to give the wizard. When they reached the end of the hall he excitedly shouted, "Hey wizard guy! I got the hat!"

In a poof of smoke the head was in front of them.

"BRING IT FORWARD AND SET IT DOWN IN FRONT OF ME!" boomed the voice. Ed did as he was told and set the broom down.

"NOW GO AWAY AND COME BACK TOMORROW!" the wizard said.

"Tomorrow! You said if we bring something from the witch we could get our wishes!" snapped Ed.

"I NEVER SAID RIGHT AWAY." the wizard pointed out.

"I don't care! I need to get home!" Ed yelled back.

While everyone was distracted Hayate noticed a curtain and decided to investigate. The dog silently slipped behind the curtain while Ed and the wizard were bickering. What Hayate found was something he never expected.

The argument was suddenly cut short by Hayate's barked. All heads turned in the dogs direction as Hayate pulled back the curtain to reveal an old man working a machine.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!" the man and the wizard said at the same time.

"Father Cornello?" Ed muttered to himself. Then I a louder voice said, "I get it now! The wizard is a fake! You're controlling an illusion!"

Everyone knew at once that Ed was right but before anyone could say anything else Father Cornello grabbed the hat and ran for it.

"You'll never catch me alive!" he shouted as he ran.

"Brother! Aren't we going to catch him?" Al asked.

"Why? I never wanted that hat and he will probably die from a heart attack after five minutes of running." Ed said.

"But how do we get our wishes?" Al asked.

Before Ed could respond a familiar pink bubble suddenly appeared. Soon the bubble popped revealing Winery and her wrench wand thing.

"Winery! Do you know how we could get our wishes."

"I'm afraid I could only send you home." she said sadly.

"But what about everyone else!" Ed asked.

"It's ok." sighed Havoc, "my wish was unreasonable anyway."

"We are just happy you can get your wish." Fuery responded.

"OK, so how do I get home?" Ed asked Winery.

"You have had the power to go home all along." Winery replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Ed snapped.

"Um…just click the heals of your shoes together." She said awkwardly.

"It better be much more complicated or all of this was for nothing!" Ed growled.

"Oh...um…it is! You click your heals together AND say 'there's no place like home'." She said.

"Ugh, someone pinch me I'm dreaming!" Ed said annoyed.

"OK!" Al said before suddenly pinching Ed's arm.

Ed's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked around. The faces of people he knew surrounded him and they all looked worried.

"You're awake!" Al yelled happily, "you have been asleep the whole day!"

"I had the weirdest dream." Ed said, "you were there and you and you!" Ed started pointing out people but the second his eyes landed on Mustang the only thing he could do was laugh.


End file.
